


A Little Royal Miscief

by IAmTheUltimateGleek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheUltimateGleek/pseuds/IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a miscast spell turns Kamui into a child, the royal family is left to deal with the hell their "youngest" sister seems to raise without even trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most pointless use of shenanigans and fluff to ever be read. You've been warned.

Spring time for any kingdom was a spectacle no matter where you went. Flowers started to bloom, crops and animals began to multiply by the thousands, and with the change from frigid to warm temperatures was always a welcome change. Everyone and everything seemed brighter and more exciting.

The New Kingdom was no exception.

Larger import income from the newly harvested plants meant taxes became lower then average. So more money for the citizens meant celebrations all around. 

Festivals, sales, nightly firework displays became weekly events. Struggling families gave thanks to the gods for another year of survival through the cold season. Travelers came from far and wide both by foot and ship. Children and adults could all be seen moving about and stretching away their winter still joints.

The smiles circulating through out the many plazas made spirits high.

Which in turn meant the royal family also had something to celebrate. Because not only was this the greatest part of the year for their profits, but this was the first year without any war to worry themselves over. There were no more loose ends to tie up, no hateful glances towards the other side, nothing!

True, ever since the joining of their shared lands, all of the siblings had become nearly inseparable as a family. Each had new hope for the future they had paved the way for. They were happy. They were excited. They were one.

All because of Kamui.

The hero that had drawn the godly sword and ended the spiral of their kingdom's demise. The girl who's very name had become like a prayer amongst masses.

The very one who just so happened to be seated before everyone in a large undershirt far to big for her frame, a cup of apple juice in hand, and two wide red eyes. Small hiccups and nervous tears continued to fall as Aqua tried her best to calm the small girl down.

No small girl wasn't even close to fitting enough. Because as of this moment the princess was at least 12 years younger then she had been 10 minutes ago.

Marx, who's left eye was twitching slightly, very calmly held onto the sticky collars of Leon and Takumi's shirts. Both smelt like overwhelming amounts of spices and looked like something out of a horrible children's tale with all the feathers sticking to them, but the Nohr brother didn't care.

He. Was. So. Pissed.

Trying his hardest not to draw his sword and further traumatize the young girl behind him, Marx spoke slowly.

"Im going to ask you both this once. And if the story does not completely explain why Kamui is 5 years old, I swear to the Gods above I will commit such an act that even Garon would have cringed at..."

Both boys looked positively frightened for their lives. 

As they should be.

"What. Did. You. Two. Do?"

A beat. Then Leon spoke up.

"Well um-"

15 minutes ago.

"KAAAAMMMUUUUIII!"

From deep within walls of the stone castle came a voice so engulfed with rage, that all of the nearby staff nearly tripped over themselves. 

"WHERE IS SHE! KAMUI GET BACK HERE!"

A few worried that an insane murderer had broken into the castle, while others immediately reached for their protective weapons hidden along their bodies. Some even went as far as to drop what they were doing and considered rushing to find the princess. Hoping to protect their master from whoever apparently was coming for her blood.

But the answer to their concern was soon followed by a hysterically laughing princess being chased by her two younger brothers. Each covered head to toe in what could only be...chicken feathers?

Never mind the trail they were leaving behind, once the overwhelming stench of oils and spices followed in suit some even began to gag and turn the other way. 

Whatever they were soaked in smelt horrendous, and was likely the adhesive that was giving both boys the appearance of poultry.

No wonder the feathers were sticking so well onto their clothing.

"KAMUI I SWEAR TO THE GODS!"

Takumi's ears surely would have been steaming had they not been coated in fluff and goop.

The princess just kept on running, her bare feet not even slipping once on any of the sharp turns she kept taking.

"It's not my fault you both fell in it! I wasn't even trying to catch either of you!"

Honestly she was telling the truth! the princess HAD actually been trying to catch a fox. 

The bastard animal had been rather elusive as of late and it's constant disturbance to the hen house was causing the amount of eggs collected daily to drop. However with every dead bird, Kamui felt her heart cry out for the poor creatures lives more so then the lack of her breakfast.

So she devised the a very easy plan of attack. Lure the beast into a set box trap, which contained a powerful spice remedy that Felicia had recommended, and then release him outside the castle borderline. Simple.

Yes the oils in the trap smelt nasty, but according to the maid, it was full proof. So the princess decided to just roll with it.

However immediately after setting the trap, both of Kamui's younger brothers had appeared. Each babbling on about something relating to a topic she would undoubtably find boring. 

The minute the aroma of the bait hit them though, they had reeled back in disgust. Only to trip quite literally over one another and...well directly into the chicken coop itself. 

The second they came out drenched in spice and feathered, Kamui couldn't help herself. She laughed and laughed and nearly fell back from the pain in her sides. They both looked like two giant mutant roosters from hell.

Scratch that, two furious and suddenly running towards her roosters from hell.

The half dragon warrior planned her next move like any dignified heir to the throne would.

She hightailed it out of there. All the while making clucking noises and bending her arms in the form of chicken wings.

Present.

"-and we chased her for a while and I grabbed my tomb only to slow her down...but because we were kinda blinded from the oils...I might have misread and accidentally..."

With a small gesture, the blonde directed all their gazes back to Kamui. Who continued to avoid all of their eyes.

"She kinda turned into a child."

5 to be exact. Their uniter of kingdoms, their hero of the future, the person who had lead nearly a dozen full grown armies in her time alive sat before them all. 

5 years old.

Marx inhaled, before letting go of the boys shirts and wiping off the excess fluff onto his pants.

"You can't fix her right now?"

"Um yeah huh, the spell lasts for anywhere from 2 hours to...a week."

Everyone nearly collapsed at the information.

This was bad. And getting worse by the second.

Ryoma moved to place a hand on Marx's shoulder. 

"You two go clean up. We'll decide how to handle this matter after we all calm down a little. We dont need another...unprofessional scene."

The brothers both nodded in slight apprehension before quietly leaving the room to bathe.

After they were gone everyone turned back to look at their beloved sister. 

The poor girl looked as frightened as the rest of them.

Originally when they had seen her, everyone thought it had been a prank that Kamui had gotten Leon in on. But after seeing Takumi and the Nohrian prince looking quite guiltily at the ground, the realization had felt like a punch to the stomach.

Ultimately causing a lot of shouting and a case if the blame game to escalate. Then like a domino effect, the loud arguing caused the little girl to burst into tears. Which effectively silenced them all.

Camilla and Hinoka had been stuck between comforting or sobbing themselves at the now youngest girl's tears. Elise and Sakura had simply gaped, never had they seen Kamui cry. Meanwhile the present additions of Joker, Felicia, Flora, and Aqua had immediately rushed to the girl's side in hopes of getting her to calm down. They fetched her juice and words of comfort, while Flora dashed off to find her clothing that fit.

Marx and Ryoma though had taken the sight the hardest. Kamui had been at this exact age when she had been kidnapped by Garon. This version of their sister crying had been close to the last image Ryoma had ever seen of her, and duplicate of when she met Marx for the first time. Brainwashed into forgetting her real home and content to live by Garon's lie.

Both felt a little queasy from the extent of their flashbacks.

Unlike when she had been this age before though, Kamui was refusing to even utter a single word. She had never been particularly loud as a youngster sure, but this was a whole new level of quiet. She refused to speak to any of them. Not to any of her family, not to the staff, not even to Aqua.

Instead she just sniffled and tried to stop her tears. Still overwhelmed. Their raised voices apparently had startled her badly.

Taking their brief moment of silence as a cue to try speech again, Camilla bent down to the little girl's level. Smiling softly at the memories of their first meeting all those years ago.

"Hello little princess. Do you know who I am?"

The white haired girl wiped at her wet eyes and shook her head side to side. Eyes watering again at her lack of remembrance. 

Camilla too looked heart broken by the news.

"Do...do you not recognize any of us?"

The young girl thought hard about the question before shyly pointing to a picture hanging off of the opposing wall.

It was a mural of the late queen who had passed away when protecting Kamui. 

Hinoka stepped over to also kneel before the young girl.

"Her? Do you remember that woman?"

The white haired girl blushed a little before moving a finger to her lips. Making a shush motion.

Suddenly though her soft voice rung out.

"Thats momma. She said I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

All of the room's occupants didn't know whether to feel happy or disheartened. Their sister could speak, but not recall any of them. Just the one person who wasn't there to help.

Sakura and Elise seemed especially saddened by the statement.

Aqua though appeared not at all affected.

In fact she saw it as a chance to continue making sure the girl continued to speak.

"Kamui?"

Red eyes turned to upwards.

The dancer had been sitting beside the young girl for some time now. Protectively keeping a safe distance while making sure she was in arms reach for whatever reason.

"My name is Aqua."

"A...qua?"

"Correct. Now these girls in front of us are Hinoka and Camilla."

The little girl smiled softly when the two woman waved towards her. Keeping in mind not to get too in her face. Right after, the princess leaned over to whisper not so quietly.

"They're both really pretty!"

This got a good chuckle out of everyone present.

"Im sure they appreciate the compliment. Now that big blonde man in the black is Marx."

"Marky?"

The oldest Nohr sibling smiled softly. 

"Marky is fine young princess. You may call me whatever you wish."

The white haired girl smiled.

"Those two over their are Sakura and Elise."

Kamui pronounced their names easily and smiled at the two. She was becoming a little more confident after each new name.

Though before the game could continue on, Flora came back in. Holding a small white fluffed up shirt and a black skirt with small matching ballet shoes.

"These were the princess's old clothes I believe. Theyre a little dusty, but im sure they'll fit!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Felicia and her sister moved to cover and quickly change the princess back into proper attire. 

Surprisingly she didnt mind at all. Most likely because she had disliked to large shirt she had awoken in. Though go figure, much like her older form, Kamui wanted nothing to do with the shoes and opted to remain barefoot.

Aqua waited until the maids were finished before she continued.

"The man behind those two is named Ryoma. He's wearing the red armor."

"Crab man?"

Everyone had to forcibly hold back their laughter. Ryoma simply smacked his forehead and mumbled lowly.

"As if Lobster Lord wasn't bad enough..."

The dancer ignored him and pointed to the left of the room.

"I'll introduce you to the other boys later. For now, two over there are Felicia and Flora. The boy is Joker."

All three of the staff bowed in respect. Though Joker and Felicia gave a playful wink at their Lord which got a good laugh from the child and an ear tug from Flora.

"That's everyone! See? Now we all are no longer strangers."

The little girl's face lite up as she gave a genuine smile to all of her new friends.

She had never had so many!

Hopping down to grab the blue haired dancer's hand, the little girl began to laugh.

"Ms. Aqua! Ms. Aqua!"

The performer smiled and gave the girl a charming pat on the head.

"So lively even at this age..."

"Ms. Aqua! Are all these people really my friends?"

The performer nodded. 

"They are much more then that Kamui. They are the people who love you the most."

The white haired girl could have melt anyone's heart with the smile she had on.

"I want momma to meet you all! Can we go see her?"

Takumi and Leon, who had just been reentering the room froze in their step.

In doing so they had left the door wide open. Giving plenty of room for the princess to dash directly through it. 

"Ill go find her! Wait here!"

Everyone had been so shocked at the question that it took a good long second to pass before they all were on their feet.

"KAMUI WAIT!"


	2. Downtown Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "KAMUI?! Where are you?"

1 hour ago.

Kamui didnt know exactly what had happened. The last memory that she could recall was waking up from her nap, and being stared down upon by two strange boys. 

One had spiky white hair, the other was in all black and holding a big book in his hands. Both smelt really bad, like spicy pickles, and they were covered in lots of white fluff. Which was funny, but also kinda scary.

What was even more unsettling though was how frightened they looked.

It was as if they had never seen a girl before! Well maybe it was because they looked like big chickens. The princess doubted any girl wanted to play with stinky chicken people.

However she wasnt too concerned about the two bird men. Instead the child wondered allowed where she was. This wasn't her room. There were no paintings or pictures of flowers anywhere.

Had she sleep walked again? Momma always said she did when she had bad dreams.

Wait where was the Queen anyways? 

Before she could turn away to go find her mother though, Kamui realized the weird boys had suddenly began to rush her down the hall. Strangers had never been allowed near her without old people in armor by her side! And now she was being herded like a cattle. Such a thing was NOT what she had been looking forward to upon just waking up.

Before she could scream the chicken men had brought her before A LOT of people in a big room. They all looked shocked too, which again was so weird? Suddenly they began shouting.

And boy oh boy did the princess hate that. Screaming meant that people were angry at her, and she hated disappointing others.

The second she started crying though, the strange people began to rush around her. Two girls in fluffy black and white dresses brought her juice, while a nice sounding man with a white ponytail tried to make her laugh.

It didnt work, but the effort was appreciated none the less.

Eventually the two smelly bird boys left, and a pretty woman with blue hair had gotten her to sit beside her.

Aqua was her name. Kamui decided right then and there that she liked Aqua. Because she was beautiful. And super nice.

The pretty lady even introduced her to everyone else, and it turned out they weren't scary. At least not completely.

The big man in red didnt look happy when she called him a crab. But afterwards he looked a little less mean. He even sorta laughed when she laughed so maybe he was just shy like her.

Also the maid girl in the fluffy dress had brought her clothes that actually fit! Which was very nice of her.

Kamui made a mental note to tell momma of the nice deeds later when they returned her home. Being Queen meant she could reward them with something better then a finger painted mural of a dragon.

Now properly clothed and a little more comfortable with her friends, Kamui decided it was time to go.

She just new the dark haired woman would love all of them for being so nice to her! And she didn't want to be late to dinner either, less momma should scold her.

Luckily the moment the two bird boys had come back into the room, now lacking their stench and feathers, the princess had the perfect room for an exit.

It sounded like everyone else was excited too because suddenly they were following! And shouting her name!

They must not be very patient cause she told them to wait for her to find momma first. Oh well, playing follow the leader was fun too.

Speeding up with a giggle the little princess continued to rush through the strange castle she was in. It didnt look like her momma was in any of the rooms she passed. Which made her kinda sad. But the big windows everywhere and the blue decor was very pretty.

Slowing down slightly, the princess finally saw an open door in the back of the kitchen! 

If momma wasnt inside the house she must have gone into the city to buy food. That was the only explination.

Without hesitating, the princess leapt right through the open archway and began her run towards the trees.

The soil felt nice beneath her feet, and the forest wasn't too big either. Soon she made it to what looked to be a marketplace.

It wasnt too different from what she recalled, but it definitely wasnt the same either.

For one thing there were lots of people dressed in whites, golds, and light blues that looked like Ms. Aqua's hair. Everyone seemed pretty happy too.

Probably because there were a bunch of decorations everywhere. Wait, were celebrating something?

The princess was usually on top of such things. She loved knowing when holidays were!

No matter. She was on a mission and she could always ask for details on the event later.

Before she could search for very long, Kamui saw one of her new friends! He looked worried and was turning over a bunch of baskets only to put them back after checking them. Maybe he lost something?

What had his name been? Oh Crab man!

Before rushing to his side, the little girl realized that he was running towards her instead. Oh! He was probably playing tag!

Turning on her heel the princess gave a shriek of delight as she began to bolt past multiple pairs of legs.

Now this was real fun!

20 minutes ago.

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'VE CHECKED ALREADY! CHECK AGAIN!"

Camilla nearly tore her hair out as she bit down down on the edge of her fist to keep from murdering the shaking commander before her. Never mind if he had a good foot over her head, the rumors of the purple haired woman's hostility was NOT something anyone would ever want to test. Much less they find themselves sort one valuable appendage south of their stomachs.

"Yes mam!"

He ducked away and took his men back to the garden area. This would mark the fourth time they were checking. But anything was better then an angry woman like Camilla.

On the other aide of the archway Marx and Ryoma continued to bark similar orders. Before them stood a group of about 12 soldiers. Each one listening carefully to their kings as they spoke over one another yet had the same message.

Find her. Now.

Sure both men looked for the most part fine and collected, but if someone observed them enough they'd see that they each were close to slamming his fist against something.

"Take your group and check the castle again! No space is to be left without being searched. Beds, closets, cabinets, everything."

"Y-your highness, I realize that you are worried but we've already-"

The sound of a sword being unsheathed saved the red armored man from retaliating against his lower in command.

Marx's blade darkened in color as it was pressed eye level against the man's face.

"Never mind that I should cut you down right here and now for speaking against a direct order. Im going to be very generous and spare the floor beneath you from becoming red stained. You have three seconds to do as you were told. Any other comments?"

"NO SIR!"

The entire fleet present saluted before hurrying off.

Hinoka and Aqua continued to try and ease Elise and Saukra's growing worries, but the loud shouting and aggressive behavior wasn't exactly helping. 

Meanwhile Leon and Joker forcibly tried Takumi from slamming his head against the stone wall nearby. Both of them muttering profanities as the white haired prince kept calling himself an idiot.

It was becoming more and more apparent that Kamui was no where on the castle grounds.

And that meant they had 0 leads.

Unlike the last time their sister had run away, they werent in the midst of battle, Kamui didnt have Aqua or Joker by her side, and she was most likely unable to protect herself in the current state she was in.

Hinoka suddenly turned away from everyone and began to march with both her little sister's hands in her own.

"We are going into the town!" 

Leon followed right behind her.

"Now is not the time to shop!"

"IM NOT SHOPPING YOU MORON. WERE GOING TO SEARCH."

"How do you know she isnt in the woods?"

This caused the red head to pause. Slamming her hands against her temples in aggravation, she almost shrieked.

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?! I JUST-"

Suddenly the two oldest were rushing to catch up. With them came Silas.

The red head raised a brow.

"Now is really not a good time Sila-"

"We just gave the word to check the wild areas. Don't worry Princess! Im sure Ms. Kamui hasn't gone too far, when we were children she always enjoyed the thought of going into town with her mother and I would occasionally tag along with some of the, well I suppose they are retired now, but the old guard troop that accompanied them use to let me come too! Of course there was that one time the Queen almost got mugged and Kamui got hit while the thief made a dash for it but I doubt-"

Camilla swung her weapon towards the knight to pause his babbling. Her axe very close to his jugular.

"Silas was it? You're Kamui's friend so I need you to not tempt me to silence you right now. Okay?"

There wasnt even a hint of teasing in her voice. Swallowing anxiously, the young boy saluted and continued on with the royal family. Blissfully silent.

All the while though his thoughts were loud. Kamui was his dearest friend, and after hearing about her running off twice now...he considered fighting Joker for the position of keeping an eye on her.

Unbeknown to him though, all of the family members were having similar thoughts 

Marx had multiple scenarios of her demise crossing his mind. He just kept seeing her face calling for someone to help her before everything became more impossible the longer he thought. What if she fell into a pond and couldn't swim? What if a bunch of sleazy young boys tried to hit on her?! What if there was a FIRE?!

Ryoma's nerves were causing his stomach to contract every other second, and while he tried to keep his composure, he knew he was boiling with rage. No pun intended.

Camilla looked angry as well. Usually her smile and malicious words were enough to give off the satisfaction of cutting down whoever had hurt her family. But this time she was the one in pain every second that she wasn't in her arms. She was gonna cuddle the life out of her the second she found her!

Hinoka wasn't very far off from similar feelings. She had sworn never to loose her sister again, and yet here she was. Nearly snapping her staff in her own inner tantrum. 

Leon was disgusted with himself. He had messed up and they all knew it! If the stupid feathers hadn't blinded him he could have easily just made Kamui bald for a week and let bygones be bygones! 

Besides him Takumi also could hear himself muttering curses about killing the next chicken he sees, or flipping a table with anything poultry related on it. Now he knew how Ryoma probably always felt when he saw a crustacean. 

Aqua just kept her pace light as her headache continued to rise. Her girlfriend was reckless enough at the age of 17. Now she had a 5 year old that was missing, and probably causing some kind of ruckus. Kamui was gonna get one hell of a lecture whenever she returned to normal...

Elise and Sakura kept their hands clasp together despite the annoyed looks on their faces. They had become best friends because of Kamui. She was their biggest hero who had given them new hope. And now she was gods know where probably lost. They could each happily testify to the fact that Kamui sucked when it came to directions. Or reading a compass.

She was doomed if they didn't find her soon.

All of them hadn't even realized they had reached the market so quickly until a clear voice rang out.

Present Time.

"ATTENTION! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE PRESENT'S ATTENTION!"

To say Silas sounded urgent and a tad insane would be a horrible understatement.

"PLEASE ATTENTION ATTENTION! THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY."

Everyone within hearing range silenced immediately. Finally noticing the rulers of their kingdom.

Not one of them looked happy. Not one bit.

The news couldnt be anything good.

Marx came forward along with Ryoma.

"There has been an accident. While in our care, a..."

The blonde cut in. 

"A staff member's daughter became lost. There is a chance she is somewhere near this area."

Well that successfully confused everyone. Why such a fuss over a girl who was not even of heir blood?

"We wish to ask for your help in locating her. She is around the age of five. White hair, red eyes, and wearing clothing that represents neither one of the former kingdoms, nor the new blue ensemble. Should anyone see her-"

Hinoka ran forward and drew her staff.

"IF YOU SEE HER YOU ARE TO HELP HER BACK TO US IMMEDIATELY! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER!"

Some ran off to go search the second her orders had been vocalized. Others just wanted to get out of the firing zone of what could soon become a battle ground should the princess snap.

Giving off orders to the rest of the present guards, Marx was quick to regroup with his siblings.

"Before you ask, I lied to ensure no one took this as an opportunity to hold a ransom."

Takumi scoffed.

"As if claiming her rank matters. We all look like were ready to saw off out arms in exchange for her safety."

He had a point. But it still was countered immediately.

"Well then what do you suppose we do?"

"Aqua, he's right. People might search harder if we offer something?"

"Or they'll take it as a chance to bargain for her return!"

"OH yeah nothing says kidnappable quite like a half dragon child running around barefoot!"

"I DONT NEED THE SASS LEON!"

Everyone was talking over one another within 10 second. Sakura however was the only one to noticed a fragile looking woman staring at their group.

"Guys-"

"She wouldnt go off with a stranger willingly would she?"

"What if they took her by force?"

"She'd probably try to bite their heads off."

"Guys-"

"Forget that! I will personally tear off their legs if even one hair on Kamui's head is out if place."

"Yeah a lot of good that'll do. As far as we know shes already been-"

"GUYS!"

Everyone paused to stare at the usually most silent member of their troop. Sakura herself was a little shocked at her outburst, but they all were too damn stubborn to hear her sometimes.

"Sakura now is not a good time-"

"That lady has been watching us for some time now...I think she wants to say something."

Peering over to where the redhead pointed, all of the family noticed that indeed there was an elderly woman observing them. 

Her age was very apparent along with the white drowning out the roots of her once dark looking hair, but her eyes held many years of patience behind them.

Seeing how they all were now silent, she nodded her head.

"You say that this girl...white hair, eyes that be red...you lost her yes?"

Takumi rushed forward before anyone else could and grabbed the old woman by the shoulders. 

"HAVE YOU SEEN HER?"

Ryoma ran forward to drag him back.

"Gods Takumi you're being too rough."

Marx glared at a certain sister of his.

"Camilla if you dare say Thats What She Said, I swear-"

The old woman ignored them all and simply pointed off towards the west end of the square.

"Just about ten minutes ago. Kid was calling out for someone, and stopped by my booth to ask for directions. Before I could move though she ran off."

Aqua frowned.

"Did you see which way she went?"

"Ay not with my own eyes no. But my son said he saw a similar girl heading towards the high priced goods not long after I told him the story. Quite the knock on the head I gave him for not stopping the child to help."

The second the words left her lips, everyone began to rush towards the shops. Elise and Sakura though made sure to bow and offer quick thank you's to the elderly woman. She nodded her condolences before they two dashed off to go find their older-younger sister.

Thankfully or not, the more pricey half of the market wasn't far off from where they all had been. Though usually less busy during the summer and fall, springtime brought out the best products and the scam artist alike. Go figure. 

Breaking off into their own individual paths, every member began to scan the crowd. 

A few children ran by, but none had the eyes of the heir. 

After a few minutes though fate decided to cut them a break.

Ryoma, who had been turning every single hand woven basket over and inside out, caught a flash of white.

"KAMUI!"

The second he began to run towards her she smiled and ducked out of his sight.

"KAMUI WAIT-"

Another body crashed into his before he could catch up. Leon too had seen the princess and leapt for her. Only to end up smacking face first into Lobster Lord's heavy armor.

Cradling his eye, the blonde swore before turning to see that Ryoma had fallen into a nearby display and ended up getting coated in...

"Holy shit. Is that butter?!"

The irony would have to be laughed at another time.

On the other side of the busy street way, Camilla and Marx had met up and were currently scanning the area side by side. 

By pure chance the Nohr princess had seen Kamui rushing towards the back alley leading towards another half of the shops.

"KAMUI!"

If the young girl heard her, she gave no indication. Grabbing Marx by the back of his collar Camilla literally dragged him to the opening. They just barely caught a flash of white hair turn to the right out of the alley.

Just as she tried to make a grab around the edge though, a body collided face first directly into Camilla's chest.

With a muffled "Oomph" Hinoka pried her face back into the light of day and gave a dazed look up before the heat rushing to her face caused her to fall besides Marx. The poor boy's vision was spinning from being shaken around so much.

Camilla didn't even have time to scowl at the two before she grabbed them both by their forearms, and began to run again. 

But it was too late. The princess had already vanished.

Noticing Camilla a few yards away from where she stood, Aqua glanced over at Silas.

"Why do you suppose she is carrying Marx and Hinoka with her?"

The knight shrugged.

"Perhaps they-"

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Silas shoved past Aqua and tried his best to grab onto the fleeting white haired child that walked right past him!

He caught her! It-

...was not Kamui.

Instead it was a really small elderly looking woman with white hair. Who looked not at all too pleased with being grabbed.

"Pervert!"

Suddenly getting hit repeatedly by the woman's basket, Silas called out for Aqua to help him.

Only to find that when he had shoved past her, she had fallen straight into an artist's stand. And that her once beautiful white clothing and blue hair both had multicolored globs of paint staining them.

Great two furious woman were now going to kill him...

Several stalls down, Takumi, Sakura, and Slise stopped at yet another vendor's shop and asked desperately if they had seen the young girl.

The man running it though simply raised an eyebrow at the description.

"Short kid? White hair? Black skirt? Kinda without any shoes?"

Takumi nodded eagerly.

"I get yall royals are crazy lookin for the kid an all, but really for all yer fancy tutoring you miss a lot."

Pointing directly behind the prince, the butcher directed his knife lazily towards Kamui.

Who was taking a full blown nap right beneath a large tree centered between two small shops. Right in plain view and impossible to miss.

Smiling the young boy forgot to grab his sister's hands as he raced forward to pick up his no longer lost sister.

The second he got within range though, some giant slippery fool glided in front of him. And before either of them realized, they were on the ground groaning at where their asses had landed on the hard dirt.

Low and behold the fool had been Ryoma who, for some reason unknown to Takumi, was covered in butter.

Right behind him was Leon who had a harsh looking bruise forming over his right eye.

Peerining up at the hand being offered to him, Takumi felt Marx lifting him up. For some reason the Nohr prince was swaying and looked quite shaken. Literally. His hair was all over the place!

Besides him Hinoka, who's nose was bleeding, helped up Ryoma. 

Camilla wasn't far behind, though the second she passed the red head, Hinoka covered her face as the tips of her ears turned bright.

Only a second after, Aqua and Silas came up to the group as well. The dancer looked like a rainbow had thrown up all over her, and Silas had a nasty looking slap mark across both his cheeks. One hand belonged to each of the ladies he had offended.

Everyone, now accounted for, peered over to see that through out their scramble to collect themselves, Elise and Sakura had lifted Kamui up. The Hoshidian girl was holding her up by her upper body, while the blonde held her feet off the ground. 

They both just shook their heads at their siblings before turning to start back towards the castle.

"The war was never this hectic..."

Sakura simply nodded her agreement.


	3. Family Dinner

After finally returning home, Silas gave his condolences to the royal family before departing to call off the still frantically searching guards. The only one aware of why he was so quick to run away though was Aqua, who's hand still burned a little from the slap she had given him. He'd think twice before pushing her into the art booth next time.

Of course she knew it was unintentional, but still. Her favorite headpiece was beyond ruined.

The dancer though wasn't the only one who had suffered. Half of them all had some form of damage done onto to them.

Leon desperately needed ice for his throbbing eye. Hinoka's face had yet to cool, and her voice was unusually high when ordering a cold bath. Ryoma was a second away from screaming for someone to rise off his armor immediately before the butter made it sticky. Marx too needed someone to get him something for his headache as well. Fearing there might be a concussion of sorts causing his vision to blur still.

Thankfully though Takumi, Camilla, and the three youngest girls had no reasonable damage done. 

Calling upon the staff to assist some of them, Marx requested that Elise and Sakura both escort the sleeping Kamui back to her room. The 2 nodded at once and like a flash they were gone.

Running around through such a heavy crowd certainly had made a good deal of them reek of sweat. Not to mention their mental exhaustion would require at least a good while to recharge as well.

So they ordered dinner to be in an hour or so. Before each left to flop into their respective beds and showers.

A few floors up, Sakura and Elise successfully were able to tuck in their sleeping sister. She had rustled around a few times before finally settling on an odd curled up ball position.

Elise smiled.

"When sister returns to her actual age, do you think she'll remember any of this?"

The red head shrugged.

"If she does I think both big brothers will kill her for causing so much trouble."

"Its only been like an hour though?"

"My point exactly."

With that the two went to clean up for dinner.

As everyone began to unwind, it was agreed on that their sister was probably still capable of many tricks should she be left to her own devices. So it was probably best to have one of them by her side until she awoke.

Joker, Felicia, and Flora of course insisted that they could manage well between the three of them. But the royals refused.

Kamui had demonstrated many times in the past hour WHY they all felt the need to personally watch her 24/7.

So a quick rotation schedule was verbally agreed on.

Every 20 minutes between much deserved naps and cleaning off themselves, someone would sit by the sleeping girl's side.

First was Camilla, then Leon, then Aqua, then Sakura/Elise. 

Until finally on the fifth turn, Kamui began to stir.

A wide yawn broke past her lips as tiny hands began to rub the sleep away from her ruby eyes.

The half dragon spotted Hinoka.

"Pretty lady!"

The red head blushed a little at the nickname, but smiled regardless.

"Hello little princess. Did you sleep well?"

The princess nodded happily. Before suddenly her smile fell.

The older Hoshidian immediately stiffened and rushed to her side.

"Kamui? Are you alright?"

"I fell asleep. That means the game ended."

Hinoka released the breathe she had been holding with an exasperated laugh. Of course her sister would worry over such small things.

"Don't worry. We can play again later tonight okay?"

The little girl nodded in excitement.

"Okay!"

Moving forward to help the white haired child out of bed, the Hoshido daughter began to lead them both down towards the main hall.

"Pretty Lady? Where we going?"

"Well if we're lucky, dinner should be starting soon. Would you like to see everyone else?"

The squeal and extra tug on her hand was all the answer needed.

True to her word, the moment the red head opened the hall doors, the two were swept into a loud calamity of laughter and shouting. Some were gesturing wildly, others were scolding, and all around the family was a large table's length of prestine silverware and glasses organized by Joker and Flora. 

Typical.

Soon enough everyone noticed their arrival.

"Hinoka? Is it my shift already?"

"No, Kamui is awake!"

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Then where is she?"

Whirling around with such alarm, the red headed princess nearly swung her hand directly into her sister's face. Thankfully, the white haired girl hadn't run.

Instead it seemed Kamui had been rather timid upon seeing them all being so loud and had hidden herself behind Hinoka's leg.

"Gods! Kamui are you okay?! Did I hit you at all?"

The princess shook her head. Taking a small step to the right she waved at her family members with wide eyes and a shy smile. Her bare feet scuffed at the hardwood below her while the most innocent and timid voice spoke through.

"H-hi"

Camilla, Marx, Ryoma, and Takmui could feel their hearts nearly burst at the sight. Their sister was already cute at her natural age, but THIS was a whole new level.

Even Sakura had to hold back Elise from rushing to smother her sister in hugs.

Leon smiled and kept one hand on his ice pack, that was hiding away his black eye, and waved to the young girl.

"Hello Kamui. Are you hungry at all?"

Suddenly feeling her shyness melt away at the sight of the blonde, Kamui grabbed Hinoka's hand excitedly.

"Bird man! You're here too! Where are your icky feathers?"

Ryoma chocked on his drink and began to cackle along with the rest of the occupants.

Half of them had completely forgotten about the two youngest boy's earlier episode with the oils and hen house.

Scowling slightly, Leon and Takumi both huffed. Grumbling about something that sounded suspiciously like "next time im turning you into a frog" and "lucky you're so young".

Having warmed back up to her friends from earlier, the princess allowed herself to be escorted by Felicia into her seat. Between Ryoma and Aqua, and directly across from Camilla and Hinoka.

"Is there anything either of you need?"

The little girl shook her head just as the oldest sister of Hoshido did. With that, Felicia bowed and went towards the kitchen to tell her sister she would need two extra plates of food.

For some odd reason though, a hush of awkwardness passed over. 

No one knew why exactly, but it just sort of happened. Maybe because they all still felt odd around the young girl? Maybe because they didn't know exactly how much Kamui knew.

Regardless though it was unpleasant to sit through. 

Marx was first to try and break the ice. Though it was clear he was unsure what to say.

"So princess...um? How was your day? Did you have a good um...nap?"

Sakura and Elise smacked their heads against the table, while Takumi side eyed him as if to say 'Why not just ask about the weather while you're at it'.

Kamui smiled not at all feeling as though the question was forced.

"Good! Earlier I couldn't find momma, but everyone in the town was really friendly! Like a bunch of kids played dice with me. Then I got to see a horse which was fun cause it was really big. And I got to play with you all. And I got asked if I wanted to buy a fish buy a cool man with a big butcher knife! But I had to say no cause it was a lot of money, and Papa always said don't waste anything on over priced seafood that vendors try to rip off-"

Despite the fact that she was talking 100 miles per hour, all of the sitting occupants paused completely at the word "Papa".

Slowly putting his cup down to avoid chocking again, Ryoma carefully cut into the young girl's ramble.

"Eheh um Kamui?"

"Which I guess makes sense cause boxes are hard to light on fire- oh Hmm?"

"By any chance would you happen to know what your Papa's first name is?"

The white haired girl thought for a moment before nodding.

"He likes when I call him Papa, but his grown up name is Garon."

Camilla and Takumi both dropped their silverware, while Marx had to still completely to get his brain to wrap around the sudden surprise.

Elise began hitting Sakura in the back to stop her from chocking on the piece of food she had been eating. And Leon's ice pack slipped from his grasp. Falling directly onto his groin and causing him to nearly topple out of his chair in pain.

Well...now it was even more tense then before.

The blue haired songstress though seemed the least fazed. Her eyes had widened a little, but then she simply went back to sipping her wine. Then she simply interjected any arguments that could erupt from the shocked group.

"Kamui. Your...Papa, he's a nice man?"

The little girl grinned back.

"He's the best! He always takes me horseback riding, and we go with momma into the market sometimes. And he'll brush my hair out on days when I can't, and sometimes he lets me use his meeting room for tea parties and both he and momma and the staff come!"

It was like getting thrown into the most bizarre twilight zone ever. Young or not, to hear Kamui of all people speaking of Garon like a long lost god was simply unsettling.

Reaching over carefully to put his hand on Leon's shoulder, Ryoma hissed under his breath.

"What EXACTLY did your spell do besides reduce her age?"

"...Well there are always possibilities of side effects with magic...but I swear I had no idea it'd give her false memories."

Everyone present sighed at the new bout of information. It had only been a few hours and yet they all could feel just how troublesome their lives were going to be until Kamui returned to normal.

If she ever did.

The thought couldn't drag on for long because suddenly Joker and Felicia came from the kitchen holding two meals.

The normal plate was given to Hinoka who thanked them politely.

Then a similar one was handed to Kamui, only her food was designed into a comedic smiley face. With the carrots being the eyes, a potato nose, and the rest of the professionally grilled meat merged into a happy mouth half. 

"Will this be alright Miss Kamui?"

"It looks great! Thank you!"

Joker smiled and patted the girl's head lovingly. Some things never changed.

Choosing to ignore the very thought of Garon fathering their sister in whatever twisted past life she recalled, dinner continued swimmingly. The royal family once again began to strike up conversation and give their own depth to the young girl, while in turn Kamui gave them her own story.

She knew she was a princess. She didn't know about the dragon stone at all. Which was a small blessing on everyone else's part. She was an "only child". She had a happy mom and father who apparently loved her as much as they liked each other.

The last part got a nauseas gag from almost everyone present.

Towards the end it was decided best to continue with their roles as "friends" and claim that they were merely watching the young girl for a few days. If only not to give her another reason to suspect they were all mental in claiming she was actually a 17 year old war hero who possessed one of the most holy swords known to man and had ended one of the bloodiest battles to ever stain the earth.

Nope no rivalry, no past deaths, no war. They were all just your everyday babysitters.

It eventually came to Camilla's attention though, that her beloved youngest sister had skipped everything on her plate save for the meat.

Oh gods don't tell her it was going to be this cliché.

"Kamui dear. Do you not like your vegetables?"

Noticing that she had been caught, and that they all were staring at her now, the princess shyly shook her head.

"I never really want to eat them..."

Camilla smiled.

"No matter its not as though you have to eat them."

"Yes she does."

Turning to face Ryoma, the purple haired warrior rolled her eyes.

"Its five carrot sticks. I think she'll live."

"Thats what everyone says at first. Pretty soon she'll say she doesn't like her salad. Then she'll hate all of her important nutrient giving foods. Soon Kamui will be dependent on meat alone and if a famine were to strike and animal products became scarce she'd be left vulnerable and malnourished! How will she fight if she is left weak by her intake of bi products?! SHE COULD DIE."

As the brunette man breathed heavily from his rant, the rest of the table looked at him with wide eyes. There was nearly a cloud of steam breaking off of his sweating brow.

Takumi scratched the side of his head and coughed into his fist.

"...Brother, I do not doubt your...passion. However in this case I think Camilla may have a point. Its only for this week an-"

Before the oldest Hoshidian could cut in, Leon actually raised his hand in faux disinterest. 

"Im with Ry, though not the future possibility of death in battle part. It's five carrot sticks for gods sake she can learn something from seeing how to adapt."

Hinoka's eye actually twitched.

"Is...is this a joke? She is 5. Just leave her be."

Happy for the added back up to her and Takmui's case, Camilla placed her hand on the red head's thigh. Leaning over she whispered a teasing thank you and reeled back in laughter at Hinoka's red face. 

The group in whole was just use to the behavior by now and waved off the older girl. Instead focus once again fell on their Kamui crisis.

"Its not a big deal. Youre over reacting!"

"Im over reacting?! Youre the one who said she's die!"

Around half of the table began to bicker about the "horrible" outcomes that could come from forcing the young girl to eat her vegetables. While the other side simply insisted no good could come from the lack of healthy foods in her diet.

"She will fall in battle!"

"WHAT BATTLE?! She is 5!"

"What about the pain this could cause emotionally? She'll see us as forceful monsters-"

"Its a few fuc-...fracking vegetables! I think she'll live!"

Aqua raised her cup smoothly and kept her eyes docile. True beneath the calm, there was a storm ready to snap if her girlfriend's siblings continued to fight in front of her.

All the tension clearly made the child unhappy. You'd think after multiple examples proving this fact they all would have learned something but alas.

Speaking of, the blue headed girl peered over and raised a single eyebrow at the young girl. She had been rather quiet for some time now. Though not because of nerves.

Because she was chewing.

Slapping her forehead in exasperation, the songstress slowly dragged down her hand across her face.

"My dear Kamui how is it you always end up causing such rifts."

The princess looked up and shrugged. 

With that done, Aqua grabbed her knife and gently began to tap her glass. Successfully stopping Marx from throwing his spoon at Elise and Leon who had somehow made a fort using their plates and salt shakers.

"While Im sure you're all having fun recreating the war, there are two things you should know. Firstly Camilla, Ryoma is a second away from pouring his wine in your hair, and it'd be wise not to move until he takes a step back."

The brunette eldest son gave a sheepish smile before doing as suggested.

"Secondly, Kamui has eaten all of her carrots and the arguing is now pointless."

All eyes turned to see that what the blue headed girl said was true. Their sister had eaten her fill in the time it took them to start a literal food fight.

The anarchy ended immediately. And as soon as the area was more or less peaceful Joker, Felicia, and Flora moved in to quickly remove the dishes and left over food before any more harm could come to the table/battlefield.

Clearing his throat to regain some of his dignity, Marx spoke to the white haired girl.

"Kamui I thought you didn't like carrots?"

"I couldn't stand watching you all fight. So instead of siding with anyone I thought it'd be better to make everyone happy. Now I wont die while fighting and I ate it willingly!"

The beginning half of the statement sounded eerily familiar...but it satisfied everyone none the less.

Happy that the issue had been dissolved, Kamui began to beg them all to play a game. Which was immediately met by similar requests from Sakura and Elise. 

While highly improbable that any of them would have said no to any one of them, the three together were unstoppable.

You'd have to have no should to be capable of saying no to three eyes as wide as theirs.

All of them stood and began to walk towards the living area, though Marx noticed mid way on their walk that Kamui was continuously drifting between him and Ryoma. She looked like she wanted to walk with one of them but wasn't sure who.

Worst yet, Ry had too seen her indecisiveness.

Well now it was a competition.

Seeing as how they were ahead of everyone by a fair amount of distance, the blonde began to call for Kamui.

"Princess here, would you like to walk with me?"

Ryoma too spoke at once.

"Kamui here, its alright."

The white haired girl contiued to feel conflicted over both of her caretakers. Crab man was nice but he gets mad when she calls him a crab. And Marky was nice too but his black armor was kinda scary looking.

As both's voices began to raise trying to draw their little sister towards them, neither noticed Leon until he had angrily smacked his tomb onto their heads.

"FOR GODS SAKE SHE IS NOT A DOG STOP DRIVING HER CRAZY!"


End file.
